Family Is Family After All
by KellyKatt19
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Kuroko Tetsuya are cousins, and they've only just discovered each other. This, understandably, terrifies Tsuna, who has absolutely no doubt that his demon tutor will somehow find a way to induct his new family into his Family. Things are about to get interesting, especially when it turns out that cousin Tetsuya has a pretty strange family of his own.
1. Contact

**AN: Bahaha, definitely, DEFINITELY, should not be uploading new stories, when I can't even update the ones I've already got, but... well, here ya go anyway!**

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna!"

A sharp smack to the back of his head brought Tsuna crashing back to reality. Reading through the letter that his mother had handed off to him (with a joyous smile on her face) once more, wide chocolate eyes only got wider. "Eh? Ehh? HIIIEEEE!"

"Isn't it amazing, Tsu-kun?" Sawada Nana, not seeming to notice the distress marring her son's face, gushed happily as she served up everybody's breakfast. "Our family's getting bigger!"

Those were _not_ words that Tsuna wanted to hear with Reborn around. Already he could feel the infant hitman's black eyes trained on him inquiringly (threateningly). Tsuna debated not giving in, just this once, but of course, the moment the thought entered his head, he found himself face-to-face with a green Leon-gun. Screeching in alarm (although he really should be used to this by now), Tsuna handed the piece of paper off to his smirking tutor; inwardly praying that Reborn wouldn't feel the need to recruit his newfound cousin into his so-called 'Famiglia'.

"Oh?" Reborn spoke up, eyes still roving over the page in his hand. "I wasn't aware that you had a sister, Mamma."

Actually, Tsuna hadn't known that either.

Nana pouted a bit as she added more pancakes to the stack in the center of the table. "Mou, Reborn-kun, that's because Aneki is too stubborn! I haven't seen her since the day of me and Iemitsu's wedding!"

"Mamma has an older sister?" Bianchi asked curiously. Tsuna thanked all the gods he knew of that the Poison Scorpion was sitting and eating for once, instead of assisting with the cooking.

"Mm-hm!" Nana nodded enthusiastically. "Her name is Nazuna, and she's three years older than me."

Tsuna, having only just learned his Aunt's name when he read the letter, felt a little blindsided by the whole thing. He took comfort though, in the fact that at least his mother's family was normal. No mafia, no hitmen, no supernatural curses, ghosts, or flames.

"So has she finally got in touch with you, after all this time?" That was Bianchi again, leaning forward interestedly. Tsuna wondered if she was concocting her own version of what had happened between the sisters, with plenty of familial love and drama.

"No, no, the letter's not from Aneki." Nana's pout intensified for a moment, before she dropped it entirely, in favor of beaming at the letter in Reborn's tiny hands. "It's from her son! His name is Tetsuya, and oh, he seems like such a lovely boy. Tsu-kun, it seems like you're around the same age, you should write him back!"

"Eh?"

His mother finally seated herself, in between Lambo and I-Pin (who had, for once, been behaving) with her own plate of pancakes.

"Well of course I'm going to reply, but you should include your own letter too, Tsu-kun! Tetsuya-kun went through so much effort to find us and make contact, the least we could do is write back."

Tsuna couldn't exactly disagree, but… What was he supposed to say?! _'Hello cousin, it's nice to hear from you, my name is Tsuna and apparently I'm going to be a Mafia Don'?_

Not that Tsuna was any more accepting of his position in the Famiglia, but if he was being completely honest with himself, well. He was probably going to end up as the head of the Vongola, whether that be a mafia family, a vigilante group, or something completely new.

And legal.

The feeling of cool metal touching his temple broke Tsuna from his internal musing, and he jerked back with a _"Hiiieeee!"_ Just to see Reborn pointing the Leon-gun at him once more. "Of course Tsuna will be glad to write his cousin back, Mamma," Reborn answered for him. "It'll be good for him, to have more family members."

Tsuna could only groan miserably as his intuition flared warningly in the back of his mind.

* * *

 **AN: I have no idea why the idea of a KNBxKHR xover was so appealing to me, especially as I don't even have a plot for it. Oh well, it'll just be another flash-fic of character interactions. ALSO! Guys, the KHR fandom has some amzing writers in it. I highly, HIGHLY recommend _War Torn_ by  CamsthiSky and _Dead-Eyed Tsuna_ by Wyrvel. They're both _amazing_ stories, I love them so much. Can be found in my favourites list. Let me know your thoughts on my own writing!**

 **\- Kelly**


	2. Invitations

**AN: Hi guys! Wow, this got a surprising amount of attention! Thank y'all so much for all the faves/follows/reviews!**

* * *

Despite Tsuna's fears, he wasn't immediately forced to integrate his new cousin into the Vongola. In fact, aside from making sure that Tsuna sent regular letters (and then stealing them to- well, Tsuna wasn't actually sure what his tutor was doing with them. He wouldn't be surprised if it was just nosiness), Reborn hardly even acknowledged the fact that Kuroko Tetsuya existed.

It was nice, Tsuna had to admit, having somebody to talk to outside of his mafia-associated circle. Although he loved each and every single one of his friends, and had come to accept all of their quirks, they could be a bit overwhelming. Cousin Tetsuya was like an occasional breath of fresh air.

Nana seemed pretty taken with him too; she and Tsuna each continued to exchange letters with their newfound family member, and Tetsuya always responded with separate letters for both of them. It never failed to make Nana giggle, her face lighting up in a way that it rarely did when Iemitsu wasn't around. Tsuna felt a bit guilty about that; he never seemed to pay his mamma the amount of attention that she deserved (he privately vowed to change that; Tsuna refused to be anything like his useless father, but _especially_ when it came to neglecting Nana).

Still, Tsuna was taken quite by surprise when Nana suggested inviting Tetsuya over to stay one weekend.

"Hiiieee?!" The questioning shriek escaped Tsuna's lips entirely by accident. It wasn't that he didn't want to meet his cousin; in fact, Tsuna was actually kinda excited by the thought. No, it was more the fact that Nana was suggesting that Tetsuya come _here_. To his _house_. _Where Reborn was_.

He shuddered.

"Stop screeching, Dame-Tsuna."

Great. Speak of the Devil, and he shall arrive.

"I heard that."

"Hiiieee!"

A sharp tap to his skull forced Tsuna to hastily muffle himself, for fear of Reborn doing something even worse to make him shut up. Like shoot him.

"So your cousin will be coming to visit, will he?" Reborn hopped onto the table, Leon once again a perfectly innocent chameleon. "I'm looking forward to meeting him."

That was what Tsuna was afraid of.

* * *

"Tetsu-kun! It's so good to hear from you!"

Momoi Satsuki's voice was as cheerful as ever, Kuroko Tetsuya thought fondly. He was glad that they could be friends again properly.

Especially when Momoi was the one who had found his aunt and cousin.

"Hello, Momoi-san," he greeted her. "I have a question to ask you." Tetsuya regretted the phrasing almost immediately; he heard Momoi's quick, indrawn breath and felt awful. He _was_ calling her to go somewhere with him, but not quite in the way she was thinking (hoping).

"What is it, Tetsu-kun?" The buried hope in her voice made Tetsuya's insides writhe guiltily.

He sighed inaudibly, thinking that he should just get it over with; he didn't want to lead her on. "My aunt, in Namimori, has invited me to stay with them for a weekend sometime soon. She offered to let me bring a friend, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me. Momoi-san is, after all, the one who brought us together."

And he was very grateful to her for it (although he carefully did not question exactly what she was researching when she found that information).

Momoi squealed. Tetsuya, holding the phone away from his ear, was very glad for the image he had of her pretty face lighting up. It made his stomach feel a little less leaden.

"Of course I'll come with you, Tetsu-kun! I would love to meet your family!" She didn't sound disappointed in the least, which further eased Tetsuya's conscience. "I'll probably have to give your aunt's number to my parents though, if that's okay?"

After Tetsuya had assured Momoi that it would be fine with Nana, he promised to be in touch with more details later and hung up. All that was left to do now was sort those details out with his aunt; neither his parents nor his grandmother were currently home, and so there was nobody who needed to know that Tetsuya would be leaving for a few days.

It didn't even occur to him to inform his teammates or other friends.

* * *

 **AN: Short and sweet again :). I'm honestly not sure that chapter lengths will get longer, or if this will end up being some sort of drabble series thing. Either way, I'm still not going to promise updating schedules, coz I suck at keeping them. As always, your thoughts are welcome!**

 **\- Kelly**

 **P.S - Since I gave a couple recs in the first chapter, I figured I would do the same for every one. So another couple that I absolutely _love_ are _Does Your Amber Heart Bleed Purple Gold_ by Adel Mortescryche and _Vigilante Tendency_ by Kyogre. They're both so captivating in different ways, definitely worth the read.**


	3. On The Way

**AN: Wow, this thing is getting more attention than I anticipated! Thank y'all so much for favouriting/following/reviewing!**

* * *

"Jūdaime's cousin is coming to visit?" Gokudera-kun's green eyes just about popped out of his head.

Tsuna winced as Yamamoto smacked him heartily on the back, grinning widely. "Ahaha, I didn't know you had a cousin, Tsuna!"

"I didn't either, until recently," he admitted, ignoring his right-hand man's seething about Yamamoto's casual physical contact. They were on their way to school, and Tsuna was filling his friends in on cousin Tetsuya. "Apparently Mama hasn't had contact with her sister for years, because Nazuna-ba-san doesn't like my father." Not that he blamed her. It was unfair that she was punishing Nana just because she married an idiot, but Tsuna completely understood why his aunt didn't want to be around Iemitsu. From the sounds of things, Nazuna was the total opposite of her younger sister.

Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun both looked like they had no idea what to do with that information. Tsuna didn't really mind; he didn't either. He felt sorry for his mother, who loved her family with everything she was, but at least she was happier now. Cousin Tetsuya had made her happier, and honestly, Tsuna didn't really care about the rest. Nazuna-ba-chan would either come around or she wouldn't, but between Tetsuya and Tsuna's newfound determination, Nana would never be anything less than absolutely, perfectly content.

"Dame-Tsuna."

"HIIEEE-" Tsuna's shriek was cut off by a pistol whip to the head. "Reborn!" He complained to the baby hitman who had suddenly appeared on Yamamoto's shoulder. "What are you doing here? And what was that for?!"

Yamamoto laughed. "That's pretty cool, kid! You should teach me how to do it too!"

"Baseball-Idiot! Don't bother Reborn-san with such things! As if an idiot like you could manage to learn a technique like that!" Gokudera-kun raged, glaring at the grinning boy. Tsuna, long-suffering expression fixed on his face, could only ignore his friends as they (loudly) continued on ahead, with Reborn hopping back to sit in Tsuna's hair. "A mafia Boss always has control over their subordinates, Dame-Tsuna." He said pointedly, yanking on a fistful of the brunet strands.

"They're my _friends_ , Reborn! And I'm not going to be a mafia Boss!" Deny, deny, deny. Maybe his (deep) subconscious had accepted his fate, but Tsuna would probably still be fighting it right up until he was officially named Decimo.

Reborn didn't seem to care about his protests (not that he ever had before, anyway). "Your cousin is coming this evening, Tsuna." He said it as though Tsuna didn't already know. "As the next Vongola Don, you need to make a good impression on new members of the Family."

Tsuna pretended he didn't hear the capitalisation that meant Reborn wasn't talking about any kind of _normal_ family. He was too busy being concerned about his tutor's idea of a _good impression_.

* * *

Seated on a train heading to Namimori, pressed up close to the person she admired most in the world, Momoi Satsuki wondered if she had ever been so content with life. Tetsu-kun had allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder for almost the entire ride, and even let her link their arms together, snuggling right into his side. Tetsu-kun really was the perfect gentleman, and Satsuki would continue to announce her claim on him until he either accepted it, or outright denied it.

Because as much as Satsuki knew that right now, Tetsu-kun didn't have the same feelings for her as she did for him, he did actually love her very dearly, in his own way. He saw her, just as she was one of the few who clearly saw him, and one day, that might pay off. If he happened to find someone else in the meantime, well.

She would either let him go, or she would get rid of the competition. It was as simple as that.

"Momoi-san is thinking scary thoughts again." Her companion's dry voice had Satsuki blinking up at him innocently, heart shuddering with the knowledge that he knew her so well.

"It's okay, Tetsu-kun," she replied, smiling brightly. "It doesn't matter yet."

"Yet?"

"Mm-hm. Yet."

He sighed, and she giggled. "Are you excited, Tetsu-kun? We're almost there." Satsuki herself was rather looking forward to their arrival; she had found a lot of interesting things during her dig for information that she couldn't wait to ascertain for herself.

Tetsu-kun nodded. "I am very grateful to Momoi-san, for finding them. Kaa-san rarely mentions her sister, when she's home. I would never have been able to meet them without you."

Satsuki's heart fluttered. She couldn't help squishing closer, warmth rushing through her veins. "I'm happy that Tetsu-kun is happy," she hummed quietly. "And I'm glad that I was able to help."

Not least because in helping to bring Tetsu-kun and his family together, Satsuki also got the chance to be close to him. Two birds with one stone, she thought with great satisfaction.

A thought cut through her happy haze, lightning quick. Pouting at her own brain for interrupting, Satsuki sat up properly, in order to meet Tetsu-kun's blankly inquisitive eyes. "Does Tetsu-kun remember what I told him before we left?" She asked.

Recognition passed over his face. The sense of a smile formed on his mouth, and Satsuki sighed, returning her head to his shoulder. Even before he spoke, she knew what he was going to say. "Momoi-san is very scary, the way she gets her information." Tetsu-kun deadpanned. Satsuki giggled again, and waited for the rest. "But I have not forgotten. I will be very careful during our stay here."

Satsuki hid a small grin, knowing it would only exasperate him. This weekend was going to be so much _fun._

* * *

 **AN: As always, thoughts welcome!**

 **\- Kelly**

 **PS. Omggggg, I forgot the recs _again_. Got two more for ya, they're such an interesting read, that my first thought at the end of each of them was that I _had_ to put them in here (and then I forgot, whoops). First one is _(and maybe) we are_ by esquitor, along with the assorted other fics that go along with it. There's so much worldbuilding, it's so freaking amazing. Second one is _Dioscuri_ by  lalunaticscribe, and the sequel that goes with it. One of the BEST twin!fics I've ever read. Highly encourage you all to check them out :). **


	4. Welcome to Namimori

**AN: This must be my fastest update ever! Don't expect it to happen too often guys, I'm real shit at keeping to schedules haha. I just wanted to do something for y'all, coz you're showing so much enthusiasm for this. It's appreciated3.**

* * *

Reborn, unsurprisingly, was not at all fond of Sawada Iemitsu. He was good at his job as the head of the CEDEF, but he was so damn _annoying_ that the hitman just couldn't bring himself to like the man. He was also an incurable idiot, a statement compounded by the fact that _he had never once mentioned his wife having a sister._

Waiting at the train station for the Sawada's newest guest with Tsuna, Reborn once again felt the urge to drop-kick Iemitsu off the edge of the Earth. When he had called to question the deliberate omission of information, all Reborn had gotten for his trouble was loud wails and sulky mumbles about _'that evil woman trying to stand in the way of our love!'_. He gathered that Sawada had _probably_ kept an eye on the woman, to feel comfortable not acknowledging her existence to the hitman living in his wife's home, but it was still inexcusable to Reborn.

Revenge would be had.

Beneath his feet, Tsuna shivered. "Are you thinking about crazy things again, Reborn?"

Just because he could, Reborn pulled on two thick handfuls of the fluffy brown hair he was standing in. Smirking sharply at his student's startled yelp, the infant dropped to stand on Tsuna's shoulder instead. The young Decimo had come a long way from the Dame kid that he used to be; his Intuition was growing by leaps and bounds, and it even looked as though he was finally growing a spine (although Reborn would have to punish him later for daring to use that newfound courage to defy him). "You don't have time to be thinking about what _I_ may or may not be thinking of, Dame-Tsuna. Isn't that your cousin's train that just arrived?"

"Huh?" Tsuna's head whipped around, brown eyes widening to a ridiculous degree.

Reborn snorted, keeping one eye on the disembarking passengers and one on Tsuna. His observation skills were still appalling when his life wasn't in direct danger. That would have to change.

He spent the next six-or-so minutes thinking up new ways to tor- _tutor_ the teenager in the ways of a mafia Don, and occasionally pinching the skin of Tsuna's neck when it looked like he was working himself up into an unnecessary frenzy. His hair seemed to be getting fluffier by the second.

"Hello!"

Pink. A teenager with hair the colour of candy-floss had skipped up to them, recognition on her face. Reborn certainly hadn't _missed_ the girl's approach, but it was still startling to have such a bright person pop up in front of them like that. From the way Tsuna was screeching, he agreed.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki! It's nice to meet you, Sawada-kun!" The girl, Momoi, beamed at them, apparently unaffected by Tsuna's startled garbling about _'Who are you, how do you know my name, ReBORN DID YOU BRING HER HERE'_.

Reborn wasn't listening, too busy focussing on the boy that was standing next to Momoi, eyes and hair like the sky, and a low enough presence that the World's Greatest Hitman had instinctually deemed him so non-threatening, that he was basically part of the background. It had taken a second sweep of his eyes for Reborn to actively realise that another person was standing there.

"Hello."

Tsuna screeched again, and Reborn found himself smirking. Unusual an ability as it was, it no doubt came in very handy. "Dame-Tsuna, is that any way to greet your cousin? First impressions are everything, you know." He pinched the boy's earlobe between two tiny fingers, just because he could.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelped. "My- my cousin?" Startled brown eyes locked with unassuming blue. "Tetsuya?!"

The other boy offered up a small smile. "It is nice to finally meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun. I apologise for not warning you that Momoi-san was the friend I was bringing with me." He bowed politely.

"No, no, it's okay!" Tsuna waved his hands frantically. "You guys just startled me, that's all. It's good to meet you both!" He smiled sheepishly. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, although I guess you already knew that, Momoi-san. And this is Reborn." He gestured at the baby perched regally on his shoulder.

"Ciaossu."

* * *

The walk back to his house was surreal for Tsuna. Reborn had shifted to Momoi's arms the moment the girl had requested it, and left Tsuna to make embarrassed apologies to his older cousin for his reaction to Tetsuya's sudden appearance. He had mentioned it in their letters, but Tsuna still couldn't quite believe it; magical fire and time travel aside, it was one of the most impossible things he'd ever seen (or, as the case may be, not seen).

"It's useful for my basketball," Tetsuya was saying as they slowly ambled down the streets of Namimori. "And for sleeping in class after morning practise."

Tsuna couldn't help laughing, finding the second half of the statement an absurdly Yamamoto thing to say. "I have a friend who would kill for the ability to hide his mid-class naps."

They chatted lightly all the way up to Tsuna's front door, where Nana was anxiously waiting. Tsuna noticed the way her eyes were roving back and forth, searching for her nephew, and shot a triumphant look that he knew he'd pay for later in Reborn's direction. That was the _normal_ reaction to his ghostly cousin's presence ( _Dame-Tsuna, you_ _aren't_ _a normal person, you're the heir to a mafia Family)_. "Ah!" Nana jumped a little as the group got closer and her eyes finally settled on Tetsuya. Her smile could have outshone the sun. "Tetsuya-kun, oh my goodness! You look just like your father!" She swept him up in a hug, and let him go only to greet Momoi just as enthusiastically. "It's so lovely to meet you, Tetsuya-kun, Momoi-chan! Come on in and meet everybody, they're just finishing up with dinner…"

Nana retreated further into the house, calling out to the kids and Bianchi. Tetsuya and Momoi followed Tsuna in, removing their shoes and letting out identical 'pardon the intrusion's. Tsuna sighed a little as he felt his intuition tugging at him. At Tetsuya's blankly quizzical look, he grinned ruefully. "You'll see," he said, inwardly praying that the weekend would only consist of _normal_ insanity, and not the type of insanity that made Tsuna want to burn the entire mafia to the ground. "Just- welcome to the chaos."

* * *

 **AN: Short and sweet :). Also, a note - the KHR timeline has been moved up a bit, so it's in the more modern times of KnB. Takes place post-Winter Cup for KnB, and post-Future Arc for KHR (also delaying the Shimon Arc a bit, because they're only just out of sync). Thanks so much for reading guys, feedback appreciated like always!**

 **RECS:**

 **First is _Sincerely,_** _ **Scattered Shards**_ **by You Light The Sky. Unfinished at this moment, but SO SO BEAUTIFUL. Very feelsy, go read it. And the other one is _The Tempest Temptation_ by Luki Dimension. It's ongoing, published kinda recently (by which I mean this year), but it's so interesting, and a pretty original take on a favourite trope. Check it out!**

 **\- Kelly**


	5. Meet the Family

**AN: Man, the amount of attention this thing gets is still amazing. Thanks guys(:**

* * *

Dinner with the Sawada family was… interesting. To say the least.

Nana-oba-san was such a kind, welcoming, woman; very much the opposite of Tetsuya's mother. Not to say that Nazuna wasn't kind – she just showed it very sparingly. More accurately, she was very sensible and listened to her head more than her heart. Tetsuya had inherited his poker face skills from her; as well as the inclination towards hiding mischief behind it.

"GYAHAHAHA, LAMBO-SAN DOESN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU, STUPID TAIL-HEAD!"

"BAD LAMBO! NO THROW FOOD!"

"Guys, please…"

Tetsuya smothered the chuckle that wanted to escape. Tsunayoshi's plaintive protests weren't doing a thing to stop the antics of the two children; they didn't even seem to hear him at all. He wasn't quite sure who they were, or where they had come from (Tsunayoshi had been rather vague during the introductions), but they were clearly dear members of the family.

Momoi, who had been chatting enthusiastically with the other pink haired woman, Bianchi (who had also been introduced in the vaguest way possible), caught Tetsuya's eye at that moment. Her lips quirked up, matching the expression that Tetsuya was wearing under his non-expression. This was fun.

"So, Tetsuya-kun, how is Aneki doing? I haven't talked to her for so long…" Nana-oba-san sighed wistfully, chin resting in her cupped palm. A feeling of sympathy arose in Tetsuya's chest. His mother had ignored her younger sister so thoroughly that Tetsuya hadn't even known she existed. Nana herself must have missed Nazuna a lot.

"She's doing well," he sent a small smile in his aunt's direction (in Nana's view, her nephew's pale blue eyes seemed the slightest bit warmer). "Okaa-san and Otou-san are having a lot of fun with their work these days; they always sound very happy whenever I talk to them."

Reborn, the infant who very much didn't act like an infant, tilted his head inquiringly. "Do you not live with your parents?"

Tetsuya shook his head. "Technically, I do, but I also technically don't, really. We live in the same house, along with my grandmother, during the time they're in Japan. It's just that these days, they spend more time out of the country than in it."

Tsunayoshi let out a sound that sounded like a hastily muffled snort. Tetsuya shared a silently knowing look with Momoi. It hadn't been hard for her to discover that Sawada Iemitsu was an extremely absent husband and father. His cousin obviously had issues with the man.

"Mou, Tetsuya-kun, that's so mean of Aneki. Do you know that that's why I haven't heard from her for so long? Because she doesn't approve of Iemitsu and how his job keeps him away from us." The look on his aunt's face wasn't quite irate, but it was certainly a milder form of it. Tetsuya hadn't known her for long, but he found that the expression didn't really suit her. He also couldn't blame her; it _was_ pretty hypocritical of his mother.

Thankfully, a knock at the door dissipated any awkwardness that had been forming. "Oh? Were we expecting any more guests tonight, Tsu-kun?" Nana-oba-san didn't stay long enough to hear her son's hesitant refusal or see the way he squinted suspiciously at Reborn. The infant took no notice, leaning over to join in Momoi and Bianchi's conversation.

There was a moment or two of relative peace – the children were still screaming at each other – before a group of teenagers seemed to explode into the room.

"Jūdaime!"

"Haha! Hi, Tsuna!"

"EXTREEEEEEEME!"

"Hello, Tsuna-kun!"

"Good evening, Bossu."

The look on Tsunayoshi's face was priceless. "G-guys! What are you all doing here?" He squawked, looking back and forth between them with wide eyes. 'Them' being three boys and two girls, all of whom were looking at Tetsuya's cousin with blatant fondness and affection (and something like hero-worship, in one case) in their eyes. His heart warmed seeing it; Tsunayoshi was lucky, to have so many people who cared for him.

Nana-oba-san followed the teens back in, smiling cheerily. "Ne, Tsu-kun, you didn't tell me that your friends were coming over! I would have made more food for everybody…" She seemed to miss Tsunayoshi's protestant denials amid the clamour from his friends, reassuring her that they had all already eaten.

As it seemed dinner was over, Tetsuya and Momoi followed Tsunayoshi and his friends (and Reborn) up to his room, where they all squished in together, not uncomfortably. "Uh, guys," Tsunayoshi started, gesturing loosely at the older teens. "This is my cousin, Kuroko Tetsuya, and his friend, Momoi Satsuki. They're staying here for the weekend."

Smiling on the inside as usual when the younger teenagers collectively jumped in shock at his presence, Tetsuya nodded and Momoi waved, smiling brightly. "It's nice to meet you all!" Momoi said, ever prepared to make friends.

One of the two girls, the one with the tawny hair, smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, and that's my older brother, Sasagawa Ryohei." She indicated the older boy with the white hair and he grinned at them. "It is EXTREMELY good to meet you!" He roared exuberantly, brandishing his wrapped fists in the air.

"Haha! If we're doing introductions, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Welcome to Namimori!" That was the tall boy with black hair and sharp eyes. His smile was friendly, but something about him put Tetsuya a little on edge. What, exactly, he couldn't say.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato. It is an honour to meet Jūdaime's family!" The boy with the long-ish silver hair spoke strongly – and then slammed his head into the table in front of him when he tried to bow sitting down. Tetsuya tilted his head while Momoi sent Tsunayoshi a quizzical look, but the brunet just shook his head resignedly. _'Don't worry about it'_ his look told them.

Carrying on from the last one with her own sweet smile, the purple-haired girl simply nodded at them. "It's a pleasure to meet Bossu's family. I'm Dokuro Chrome."

Tetsuya wasn't one-hundred percent certain why several of them were addressing Tsunayoshi by _titles_ , but they seemed like good people. Momoi appeared to like them anyway; she was eyeing them the way she did rival basketball teams, with keen interest and a face that Tetsuya knew meant she was taking their bodies apart in her mind.

He wished them all luck; once Momoi got curious, nothing could stand in her way. Tetsuya would know, having been on the receiving end for a few years now. It was probably going to be a very interesting weekend.

Locking gazes with the infant Reborn, who had settled in Tsunayoshi's fluffy hair, Tetsuya felt something like anticipation bubble up deep inside his gut. He wasn't sure why, but his instinct was telling him - that this was going to be _fun_.

* * *

 **AN: As always, thoughts welcome! And as for recs: _Italia_ , by misminor, because it's hilariously accurate, and _The Sky is a Pathetically Broken Limit_ by Arwana13, which is incomplete but still something that I enjoy reading over and over again.**

 **\- Kelly**


	6. Mentions of Miracles

**AN: Hi guys! I don't feel very good about this chapter, it feels very filler-ish. Build-up shit. But next chapter should be much more interesting, so I hope you'll hold out for it! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or followed, etc.**

* * *

Reborn was… intrigued.

Kuroko Tetsuya and Momoi Satsuki had both caught the attention of the World's Greatest Hitman, which on its own was a rare thing. But the two teenagers were _civilians_ through and through – for them to hold the Sun Arcobaleno's interest, he who lived and breathed Mafia, was almost unheard of. The boy, Tsuna's cousin on his mother's side, had an abnormal talent for disappearing into the background. The girl, Kuroko's self-proclaimed girlfriend, had a quick mind and above-average observational skills (Reborn suspected that this was an understatement; her gaze was far too knowing for somebody new to the Sawada household).

At some point during the evening, while all the teenagers were getting up to their usual ridiculous antics, Reborn slipped away into one of his little hidey-holes to do some more research. He had done the absolute minimum prior to their arrival; only enough to ensure that they were of no danger to the Vongola Decimo. First impressions were important, and he hadn't wanted his to be tainted with any sort of expectations.

Now, however, he could do all the digging he liked.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna was supremely surprised to find himself waking up _naturally_. On his own. By himself.

 _Without Reborn doing something crazy_.

He wasn't sure whether to be happy or terrified.

"Don't get used to it."

"Hiiee!" Tsuna scuttled back in his bed when his tutor abruptly popped up in front of his eyes. "Reborn! What are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up. You're the last one, Dame-Tsuna."

Huh? Leaning over to check on the futon that had been put out for Tetsuya to sleep on, Tsuna found the floor empty of cousin and futon both. He sat back, glancing over at the clock on his nightstand. It wasn't as late as he'd feared; not quite noon yet.

"Are Tetsuya and Momoi-san alright?" He asked, hastily donning a shirt and shoving his legs into a pair of jeans. "How long have they been up?"

Reborn replied from his place on Tsuna's shoulder, hitching a ride downstairs. "They're fine. They both woke up early, but Mamma and Bianchi were both already awake as well. It seems the four of them got to have a nice, relaxed morning before the kids woke up."

Tsuna smiled, glad. His mother had probably enjoyed the chance to bond with her nephew.

As he reached the first floor, the normal sounds of the Sawada household became clear; clattering dishes, shrieking children, and the warm laughter in the background that could only belong to one person. There was extra chatter today; Tsuna could just make out Bianchi and Momoi-san's voices beneath Lambo and I-Pin's usual clamour.

Opening the door, he was greeted by four smiling faces (and utterly ignored by the two kids). "Good morning guys!" Tsuna said sheepishly.

A chorus of 'good morning's was his reply. "Did you have a good sleep, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, handing him a plate full of food that she'd obviously set aside for him.

There was general pleasant chatter as Tsuna ate his fill, and it gave him such a content feeling that he decided for once to ignore Reborn stealing tid-bits from his plate. "Do you guys want to do anything today?" He asked his cousin, slowly coming to the realisation that he hadn't actually planned anything for the weekend. Not that there was much to do in Namimori, compared to Tokyo.

Tetsuya shook his head. "Not really. I just wanted to meet the two of you."

Nana smiled brightly, putting a hand over her heart. "How sweet!"

"Why don't you just show us around, Tsuna-kun?" Momoi asked. "And we can have lunch at Yamamoto-kun's father's restaurant, if that's alright?"

Tsuna nodded, impressed that she had remembered something that Yamamoto had only mentioned in passing. "That sounds great, Momoi-san. Yamamoto would probably like that too."

So that's what they did. Namimori was small, but they whiled away the afternoon quite nicely, wandering around aimlessly. Tsuna was the first to admit that he was a terrible tour guide, but his cousin didn't seem to mind.

After almost two hours of exploring though, the three of them agreed that they were getting hungry again, and set off for Takesushi. Tsuna strolled along, chattering with Momoi while Tetsuya listened peacefully, and wondered when the last time he'd been so untroubled was. All this mafia stuff really took a lot out of him.

Although, horrifyingly enough, Tsuna found that somewhere along the way, he'd got used to it.

"Something on your mind, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tetsuya's mild question made Tsuna blink. Abruptly realising that he'd zoned out and hadn't heard the last thing Momoi had said to him, Tsuna flushed right up to his hairline.

"I'm so sorry, Momoi-san," he cried, waving his hands in front of him. "I got distracted."

Momoi smiled. "It's fine, Tsuna-kun, it wasn't important. Tetsu-kun's right though, you looked like you were thinking some heavy thoughts. Is everything okay?"

Tsuna smiled back, tipping his head back to stare into the blue sky. He had the stray thought that it was the perfect type of day for Hibari to be napping on the school roof, and his smile widened. "I'm okay, Momoi-san, Tetsuya. Just thinking about all the craziness that my friends get up to, is all."

The two older teens exchanged glances, sighing and rolling their eyes in unison. Tetsuya's mouth was twitching at the corners though, and Momoi was shaking her head with fond exasperation.

"We can relate," Momoi told Tsuna, chuckling. "Our friends – well, they're very unique."

"Oh?"

Tsuna shrieked, leaping back in fright. "Reborn!"

The infant hitman had materialised out of nowhere, seemingly falling out of the sky to land square in Tetsuya's arms. Tetsuya himself allowed only a sliver of surprise to show on his face as he gazed down at his new passenger.

Reborn, ignoring Tsuna's dismay with the ease of long practise, looked up at Tetsuya. "What makes your friends so special, Kuroko?"

The barest hint of a smile hovered at the edges of Tetsuya's mouth. "They're all incurable basketball idiots, Reborn-san."

Tsuna laughed. His cousin had told him stories about his monstrously talented friends, written their nickname down in a letter and told him to look them up on YouTube; Tsuna had been enthralled. The sheer talent and athleticism of the Kiseki no Sedai (plus his cousin's teammate, Kagami) was awe-inspiring.

Momoi giggled. "I don't want to hear that from you, Tetsu-kun. You're just as incurable as the rest of them."

They reached Takesushi then, and the three teens filed inside. Yamamoto was there, sitting at the counter where his father was working, looking so genuinely happy that it made Tsuna's heart squeeze. Ever since they had come back from that hellish future, Yamamoto had been trying to spend as much time with his father as he could. Tsuna didn't blame him.

"Ah, Sawada-kun!" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi greeted him cheerfully. "Here for my boy?"

Tsuna shook his head, seating himself beside his friend, Tetsuya and Momoi settling on his other side. "Not today, Yamamoto-san. My cousin is in Namimori for a visit, so we thought we'd stop in here for lunch."

Tsuyoshi jumped, eyes landing on Tetsuya for the first time. Tsuna only just caught the way his hand tightened on the knife he was holding, because the cold flash in his eyes was holding almost all of his attention. "Ahaha! I didn't see you there!" Tsuyoshi said, smiling genially. "Newcomers, is it? Welcome to Namimori!"

Well. At least Tsuna knew where Yamamoto got it.

Tetsuya and Momoi said their thanks, and then the three of them ordered (Tsuna ordered double, because he knew for a fact that Reborn didn't know how to keep his hands to himself). Yamamoto seemed pleased with their presence, and Tsuna felt a little (a lot) bad that they always seemed to spend the most time together when something crazy was going on.

Talk turned back to Tetsuya's basketball friends once their food arrived. Yamamoto, maybe not so surprisingly, considering he was a former sports fiend, was pretty well informed about them. He and Tetsuya seemed to be getting along really well, discussing the various antics that the Miracles got up to on and off the court.

Reborn was oddly attentive to their conversation about high school basketball players.

Of course, Tsuna was well aware that his spartan tutor had no limits when it came to recruiting for the Vongola, no matter what Tsuna had to say about it. He resolved to keep an eye on the hitman; there was no need to be dragging any more innocent people into Tsuna's insane life.

* * *

 **AN: See what I mean? But I just couldn't get past all this to get to the juicy stuff, and I couldn't figure out how to re-write this to include the juicy stuff, so we'll have one chapter of filler and get it out of the way! I'm sorry that it's probably not worth the wait from when I last updated. Let me know what you thought.**

 **Recs: _There are Stars in your Eyes_ by  Metronome I Hear, because it's beautiful and lovely and I've re-read it a fair few times. And also _divinity in his veins_ by  HeavenlyDusk over on AO3. Idk if they have an FFNet account, but the story is worth going over and checking it out if they don't. **

**\- Kelly**


	7. Basketball Idiots Being Idiots

**AN: Hi guys! It's a relatively quick update for me haha. Thank you all so much for your support on this fic! I got some lovely reassuring comments about the last chapter, and I really appreciated them, so thank you!**

* * *

 _ball today?_

 _Sorry Kagami-kun,  
I'm busy this weekend,  
remember? I'll see you  
at school._

 _Oh yeah. Nvm then,  
c u later_

* * *

"Kise? It's rare for you to call me, are you okay?"

"Ne, Akashicchi, do you know why Kurokocchi's in Kanagawa? He didn't even tell me he was here!"

"Kuroko's in Kanagawa? How odd. No, Kise, I don't know anything about it. How do _you_ know, if he didn't tell you?"

"I checked the Snapchat map, of course!"

"… of course."

* * *

 _whea r u_

 _Dai-chan don't you  
ever listen! You'd  
better not be at my  
house right now_

 _iv bn thrwng shit  
ur wndw_

 _DAI-CHAN! I hope  
you didn't crack  
the glass!_

 _dnt wry abt it jst  
answr th qstn_

 _I'm in Namimori, I'll  
be back on Sunday  
night LIKE I TOLD YOU.  
Do you need something?_

 _jst brd. y th hell u in  
kanagawa _

_None of your business.  
Do you want me to ask  
Kagamin if he'll play  
street-ball with you? _

_NO_

 _Too late, he's already  
agreed. He'll come to  
you, so just meet him  
at the usual court._

 _satsuki y_

 _You know you want  
to, Dai-chan. Go  
have fun, I'll see you  
on Monday. Love you._

 _yea yea ily2_

* * *

"Oi, Ahomine!"

Daiki opened his eyes, blinking blearily against the light. Something shifted, and then there was a face looking down on him, blocking out the sun.

"Oh," he said, grinning lazily. "It's you, shitty-eyebrows."

Kagami Taiga scowled, red eyes pinched with annoyance. Said eyebrows twitched. "Do you want to play or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses."

Daiki sat up, stretching and yawning contentedly. Despite his casual attitude, his nerves had been on fire since Satsuki told him she'd texted Kagami for him. He wanted nothing more than to hurry up and be on the court with the guy, one on one, going up against each other in a whole new way. Without their teams, and with nothing on the line but pride.

Judging by the way Kagami's eyes were starting to spark, he felt the same.

Standing up, Daiki met Kagami's gaze with his own challenging one. "Bring it on, shitty light."

The responding snarl was feral.

* * *

Daiki won.

He lay flat on his back on the concrete, grinning wildly at the sky. Somewhere off to the side, Kagami was spitting curses in between heaving for breath. Daiki laughed, feeling like a supernova had gone off inside his chest. When was the last time he'd been so happy to win?

"It's a shame Tetsu wasn't here to see that," he said. "Maybe he would've realised what a dim light you are and given me another chance."

Teasing though the words were, Daiki felt a stab of regret through the jubilation. Tetsu had worked so hard to give him this feeling again; it just sucked that Daiki had had to lose his partner to a shoe-stealing, split-eyebrowed asshole like Kagami.

"Kuroko's not here," Kagami huffed at him. "He's in Kanagawa or something. Visiting family."

Kanagawa?

Daiki frowned, sitting up. "Is he in Namimori?"

"Yeah, how'd you know? I didn't even know until last night."

"That's where Satsuki is," Daiki said, fighting the urge to pout. "What the hell are those two up to together?"

Kagami threw himself down to the concrete, looking at Daiki sceptically. "What makes you think they're together? It could just be a coincidence."

Hah. As if. Satsuki had no other reason to be in Namimori.

"I wonder if they're doing something with Kise…" Daiki wondered out loud instead of answering Kagami. He hoped not; Kise would probably be unbearable about it the next time they saw each other. Satsuki wouldn't do that to him, would she?

Well, actually, she probably would.

"Maybe they're on a date?" Kagami suggested, apparently forgetting about his coincidence theory.

Daiki scoffed, about to shoot him down – but then he thought about it. Why else would Tetsu take Satsuki on a weekend trip to see his family, if they hadn't changed their relationship? He wasn't the type to take friends along; back in Teikō, they'd hardly even met his parents.

"That's it," Daiki shot to his feet. "I'm going. I gotta ask."

"Wait, what?" Kagami scrambled to his feet as well. "What the hell, Ahomine? What do you mean, you're going? Ask what? Why don't you just _call_?"

Daiki ignored him. What did Satsuki and Tetsu think they were doing, getting together without telling him? He wouldn't have thought Satsuki was physically capable of not screaming it from the rooftops. He wasn't going to Kanagawa to ask shit; Daiki was going to read his two best friends the riot act.

"I'll message Kise and ask him to meet up with us," he decided. "That bastard's obsessed with Tetsu, we'll make him help us find them."

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN_ _ **US**_ _?!"_

"Huh? You don't want to come?"

"WHY DID YOU ASSUME I _WOULD_?!"

Daiki scratched his chin and shrugged. "It seemed obvious. Don't you want to know what they're up to?"

"No!" Kagami hissed, looking more aggravated than ever. "Kuroko's visiting his _family_. Who cares if he took his girlfriend with him?"

"What?" Daiki gaped at his redheaded rival, betrayal plain on his face. "You mean you knew? Am I the only one they didn't bother to tell?" If that was true, Daiki was going to make those two _pay_.

"Wait, what?" Now Kagami was looking back at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? Didn't Momoi say that she's been Kuroko's girlfriend this whole time?"

Oh, it was just that. Daiki had momentarily forgotten that Kagami was a gigantic idiot.

Shaking his head, Daiki started gathering his things at the side of the court. "Satsuki's been saying that for years. Her and Tetsu were never together before now." Absently, he fished his phone out of his jacket pocket and opened his texts, scrolling to find Kise's name. "She's just super shameless and Tetsu's too nice to shut her down hard enough to make her stop."

Maybe she'd finally worn him down; Daiki wouldn't be surprised. He'd always thought that Tetsu was way too indulgent of Satsuki's ways for him to only have platonic feelings for her (not that Daiki made a habit of thinking about his friend's love lives).

 _oi kise im cmng  
2 kanagawa w  
bakagami mt us  
th trn stn _

_Wahh, Aominecchi  
is a terrible texter  
as usual! _

_Why are you two  
coming to Kanagawa?_

 _Are you meeting up  
with Kurokocchi?_

 _Can I come?_

 _Aominecchi can't  
use me as a guide  
and then not invite me!_

 _Snd 1 txt u idiot! hw  
do u knw tetsus n  
kanagawa_

 _He's left his snapchat  
map on! It was a  
surprise to see  
Kurokocchi appear  
on it earlier_

 _u alrdy knw hs  
locatn dnt u_

 _;)_

 _stlkr. me n kagami  
wll b thr soon dnt  
4gt 2 pk us up_

 _Okay, but you  
better explain when  
you get here! _

Daiki rolled his eyes, mentally scrubbing the image of Kise's pouting face from his mind. That guy would never change.

"Kise's agreed to pick us up," he announced. "Lets go get our shit quick and catch the next train."

Kagami's face turned an alarming shade of red. _"I ALREADY SAID,_ _ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN US?!"**_

"What, you were serious? It's too late now, Kise's expecting both of us."

" _You think I give a shit?!"_ The redhead dragged a palm down his face, groaning. "I can't believe _I'm_ the one with any common sense here. How the hell did Kuroko put up with you assholes all this time?" He muttered to himself as he set about collecting his things. "For the record, I'm only coming because otherwise you and Kise will definitely do something stupid, and I don't want Kuroko to kill me for not at least trying to stop you."

Daiki grinned.

* * *

 **AN: And now we're throwing some basketball idiots into the mix! Haha, as always, let me know your thoughts on the chapter! I know my fics are quite slow moving, but that just seems to be my style for now. Hopefully I'll get better as I go.**

 **Recs: First, _It Takes a Village_ by Seito, because it is funny and fluffy and cute and I had a super good time reading it. Second, Adel Mortescryche's _Dragon Cub AU_ collection over on AO3. It's my second time recommending something over there, but I honestly had such a blast reading it that I couldn't not. **

**\- Kelly**


End file.
